What if?
by LilyAlice5
Summary: What if James and Lily didn't die that night? What if Sirius never went to Azkaban? This is what I think that would happen.
1. Severus' warning

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction ever so please review and tell me what you all think. :D**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was in his office when he heard an owl hooting outside, he flicked his wand opening the window and the owl flew to his desk where he unattached the letter. He read:

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_I have very important information that I need to tell you as soon as possible. Please meet me in the Hogs' Head when you finish reading this letter._

_Sincerely,_

_Severus Snape_

He instantly apparated outside the Hogs' Head and went in. He had just entered when a hooded man called him in a very deep voice. He sat next to the man as asked:

"What did you want to talk to me about Severus?"

"It's about the prophecy, Professor. The Dark Lord is going after the Potters sometime this week."

"But Voldemort doesn't know the address. Their house is protected by the Fidelius Charm, and unless the Secret Keeper told him directly where the house is, I don't believe he will be able to find them."

"Sir." Snape said lowering his voice even more "Peter Pettigrew is the traitor. I overheard him talking to the Dark Lord about it. He said that the Potters had made him the Secret Keeper because it was less probable, and that the Dark Lord would think it was Sirius Black. Professor you need to do something to protect them!"

Dumbledore was silent for a moment thinking about what he was going to do.

"Thank you Severus. I promise I will do everything I can."

With that said Dumbledore apparated to Godric's Hollow to warn the Potters.

* * *

**A/N: Review! :D**


	2. The night it should have happened

**A/N: So this is the second chapter of "What if...?". Thank you everyone who read and favorited this story, it means so much to me! :D  
Don't forget to review!**

* * *

When Dumbledore got at the Potters he knocked.

"Who is it?" James' voice asked

"Albus Dumbledore"

"What did I use to call you when I was 4 years old?"

"Dumbly"

James opened the door and gave Dumbledore a hand shake. They went to the living room where Lily was sat with Harry in her lap and with Sirius and Remus. When they saw Dumbledore they got up and greeted him.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news. Voldemort knows where you live and he's planning on attacking you this week." Everyone looked shocked.

"DID YOU TELL VOLDEMORT WHERE THEY LIVE SIRIUS? HOW COULD YOU?" Remus yelled at Sirius making baby Harry cry. Sirius, James and Lily were too stunned to talk.

"Remus, calm down. I'm going to tell you all I've heard, and I guarantee you that nobody in this room wants James, Lily or Harry dead. The traitor isn't Sirius, it's Peter. He is the secret keeper, not Sirius." Albus said very calmly.

"Is it true?" Remus asked looking at James and Sirius, they nodded. "Why didn't you tell me? You thought I was the traitor didn't you?" Remus felt his eyes begin to water.

"Remus, please don't be mad at us." Lily said, she was the first one to recover from the shock. "Can we talk about this later?" Remus nodded and Dumbledore continued talking.

"I think we need to..."

Dumbledore was interrupted by Lily.

"Albus, there is this spell I read about-"

BOOM

The front door of the house exploded and Lord Voldemort entered the house with ten more Death Eaters.

The duel started immediately and Lily (who still had baby Harry in her arms) was fighting one-handed for a way out of the house.

"Stupefy!" She cried but missed the Death Eater that turned to her and stupefied her. She fell and Harry started crying.

Voldemort heard the baby cry and walked towards him without anyone noticing, as they were to busy fighting Death Eaters, and said:

"Avada Kedavra" Everyone saw a flash of green and then a very white light filled the room and Voldemort was 'dead'.

The Death Eaters disapparated out of the house.

"Harry! Lily!" James yelled running towards them. He picked Harry up and handed him to Remus. He then checked Lily's pulse.

"She's still alive! Renervate." Lily woke up and looked at James.

"Where's Harry?" She cried

"Here Lily" Remus said and handed Harry to Lily.

"What's this on his forehead? It looks like a lightning bolt!" She exclaimed.

"That is the mark of a very powerful curse. Do you remember the green flash of light? I think that Voldemort used the Avada Kedavra on Harry and somehow it didn't work. But how?" Dumbledore said more to himself then to anyone else. They were all dumbfounded except Lily, who looked a bit proud.

"I know what happened Dumbledore." She said grinning.

"Please explain it to us Lily" Dumbledore said curiously

"As I was saying before Voldemort came in, I was searching for some new reading material on Flourish and Blots and I found a book called 'The most complicated spells' and I bought it. There was this spell called 'Protegis amoris' that according to the description could save a life no mater what happened as long as the caster of the charm loved the other person. When we came to hiding I thought that it would be better to try and I did, that's how I think Harry survived the curse." She explained.

"That's a very powerful spell Lily. You must be exhausted! Would you like to spend a few nights at Hogwarts? This house isn't safe anymore as everyone can come here including Death Eaters."

"That'd be lovely Albus. Thank you so much. I'm just going upstairs to pack." James said

"As you wish. I'm going now, there are students who must be wondering where I am." Dumbledore said and disapparated with a loud POP!

When James finished packing they all apparated outside Hogwarts. Sirius went with Lily (she didn't trust herself to apparate alone), Remus with Harry and James with the bags. They got to Hogwarts and Hagrid was waiting for them.

"Heya James, Lily, Remus, Sirius. Hello Harry! How are you buddy?" Hagrid asked tickling him as he shrieked and laughed. "Com' on, Dumbledore's made tha students wait for ya."

They got to the Great Hall and the student's all looked at them. They walked up to the faculty table and Minerva McGonagall conjured a chair for each one of them. They sat and Dumbledore got up.

"Tonight something great happened. Lord Voldemort has disappeared!" The hall erupted in clapping and everyone looked happy, even the Slytherins. "Calm down children. I will explain what happened to avoid rumours. Tonight Voldemort appeared at the Potter's house." He said gesturing to the people in the conjured chairs. A gasp was heard in the entire hall. "Voldemort and a few Death Eaters started a duel and he tried to kill baby Harry, who survived, the curse rebounded and in a white flash of white Voldemort disappeared." Now everyone was staring open mouthed. "Off to bed now. It's quite late."

He sent the students to bed and turned to the guests.

"Lopp." He called and a house elf appeared. "Please lead our guests to the room behind the tapestry of Willow, the Goblin. The password is 'Harry James'. See you tomorrow." He said and went to his room.

Before they could exit the Great Hall their old professors came to congratulate them and to see baby Harry, but they didn't talk for long as everyone could see how exhausted they all were.

Lopp snapped his fingers and their bags disappeared. They followed him to the 4th floor, where the tapestry of Willow, the Goblin was and Lopp bowed and disappeared with a POP!

"Harry James" Remus said and the tapestry moved revelling the entrance to a room with to rooms. One had a crib and a double bed, the other had to single beds.

They each went to their room, too tired to even think about that night's events and fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Don't forget to review! Please? I'll give you an imaginary cookie! :3**


	3. The order meeting

**Hey Guys! Sorry it took me so long to update... But school has been a bit hard :/  
Anyway, here's a new chapter! :D**

* * *

The following morning they woke up with Harry crying. At first, Lily didn't know where she was, but after a while the previous night's event came back to her and she shot up from the bed to check on Harry. She fed him and woke James, Remus and Sirius up. They got dressed and went to the Great Hall to have breakfast.

As they entered the Hall whispers began and a few first years were staring at them.

"Hello. How are you today?" Dumbledore asked as they approached the faculty table.

"We are as well as we can be Albus." James said "Especially when you find that one of your best friends betrayed you to the darkest wizard in History..."

"About that... There'll be an Order meeting in the middle of the morning and in the afternoon Cornelius Fudge is coming here and he'd like all of you to be present." Albus said.

"That's alright. What time is the Order meeting?" Lily asked

"In two hours. The password is Liquorice Wand. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to prepare things for the meeting." Albus said and exited the Hall.

They went back to their room and sat on the sofas to talk.

"Why didn't you guys tell me that you had changed the secret keeper?" Remus said looking hurt.

"Remus, it's not that we don't trust you-" Sirius attempted to say.

"So what is it?" Remus snapped. "If you really trusted me you would've told me!"

"Remus, stop it! I'm tired as hell and if you wake Harry I'll rip you to shreds!" Lily said

"It was a last minute change Moony. First it was meant to be Padfoot, but then we changed to Peter and thought it was best not to tell anybody. It's not because we didn't trust you! We were afraid someone was spying on us and we thought it was the best..." James tried to explain

"Please don't be mad Moony..." Sirius whispered

"It's fine. It's just hard that you chose Peter over me..."

"We didn't Remus!" Lily said softly "Everybody knew that you, James and Sirius were the true Marauders and that Peter was the side-kick. Most people would think that James and I would confide in both of you first and in Peter as a last resort. Nobody was supposed to know... Only the people involved..."

"Are you sure that's the reason you didn't tell me? Are you sure it was because of my – lycanthropy?" Remus said hesitating in the last word.

"Of course not Moony! We became illegal animagi for you. If we didn't judge you back then, we won't judge you now" James said

Just then an excited, high pitched voice was heard on the other side of the painting.

"James! Lily! Remus! Sirius! Open the door!"

Lily moved the tapestry and immediately got hugged by a short blond girl with such force that they both fell on the ground.

"Lily, it's so good to see you! We were so scared that something might have happened to you yesterday! And what about Harry?! How is he?" She continued to rant about everything.

"Alice, calm down. We are all fine!" Lily tried to calm her best friend. Just then she realised that Frank Longbottom was also there with baby Neville and was greeting the guys.

"Hi Frank!" Lily said

"Hi Lils, sorry about Alice here. I swear she didn't sleep at all last night! She was so worried about you when Dumbledore sent us an owl..."

"No problem." She said smiling "Hi Neville! Do you want to play with Harry?" She asked the baby with a baby kind-of voice and tickling him. He just shrieked. Frank sat Neville in the sofa and James sat Harry.

They talked about everything they had missed while they were on hiding and suddenly Remus looked at his wrist watch.

"Guys, the meeting starts in 15 minutes. We should probably get going to Dumbledore's office." And so they all got up and started walking.

"It's weird to be back here with kids... Isn't it?" Alice asked. They all nodded.

"We have so many memories here! Remember in 4th year on Valentine's Day, when James charmed singing postcards to follow Lily around?" Remus asked laughing.

_"Oh Lily, please listen to me! If I stop hexing Snape, will you go out with me?" _Sirius remembered the horrible song James had written all those years ago in a voice that awkwardly enough was similar to the one on the postcards. James blushed and Lily took his hand also laughing with the others.

"And that time when we hexed Sirius to speak in rhymes the whole day and to start dancing every time someone called his name!" Frank was also remembering

"Oh, I swear McGonagall was making a huge effort not to start laughing in the middle of the class!" By now everyone was laughing out loud.

When they got to Dumbledore's office everyone was already there.

"Now that you're all here, I'd like to tell you about last night's events as you must all be wondering." Dumbledore started.

He told them what happened and everyone was staring open mouthed at Harry who started crying because of all the attention. When Lily calmed him down the meeting went on.

"We need people to search for Death Eaters. Who volunteers?" A few people raised their arms and were assigned that mission. Dumbledore told them where to look and who their principal suspects were.

"Meeting dismissed. Alice, Frank would you come here please?" He asked and they both nodded.

James and Lily were busy with all their friends congratulating them.

Alice and Frank went to Dumbledore with Neville in Alice's arms.

"What did you need to tell us Albus?" Frank asked

"It's about what happened last night. You may not know why Voldemort attacked the Potters."

"It was because of a prophecy wasn't it sir? Lily told us about it" Alice said

"Well, in that case this will be a lot easier. The prophecy talked about a boy born in the end of July whose parents had been face to face with Voldemort three times. It could've been talking about two boys: Harry or Neville." He said. Alice and Frank were looking at Dumbledore dumbfounded and Alice hugged Neville closer to her body.

"I think it would be best if you stayed here at Hogwarts or in a safe house for some time, there are Death Eaters on the loose and they might attack you." He finished

"Thank you Albus. We'll accept staying here for as long as it takes." Frank said still a bit unable to find words.

* * *

**A/N: Review! Tell me if you didn't understand something, and please tell me what you think! ;)**


End file.
